


Working Paris

by Julietrose26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Elevatorstuck, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julietrose26/pseuds/Julietrose26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione comes on a trip with Fred and George to help find the perfect place to expand Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Finds Something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Paris

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan fiction. Thanks to my friend I feel ok to publish it. Please review! over 200 views but not a single review :( please review!!!
> 
> I own nothing but the plot

Finally after 7 years of adventures and basically living life being frightened I finally can discover what I really want out of life. I have so many men to choose from and even though I professed my love to one of them in the middle of the war do I have to be with him for the rest of my life? If I do I will never get to experience what it is like to just live my life instead of having my life thrust upon me.

Harry is definitely out of the picture since he has been taken by my best friend.

Do I really want to be with Ron? Can he and I be just friends? I really do not want to have to be settled down before I decide what I want to do as an adult. When I told him this he was surprisingly agreeable to this. He too. Didn't want to be tied down just yet.

Now George or Fred, That is a whole different ball of wax. Yes they are identical twins, but I can tell which one is which without even looking at them or even hearing them. They each have their own scent that I can really detect. Fred smells like hickory, mint, and a hint of old parchment. Whereas George smells like old books, spearmint, and rain. Neither is overwhelming but both make me relax and when they are in their joke around moods (which is nearly always) I can enjoy their jokes that they play.

During the summer after the war I spent many hours with the twins at their store. Helping them in any way I could so that I can just feel normal for once in 7 years. I rarely was needed up at the register as George was a big fan of making sure that the customers leave with smiles along with their purchases. I never had to stock the shelves since they had an automatic refill set up. And helping Fred with creating new jokes was completely out of the question. So usually I would do the accounting and making sure they never ran out of anything.

On the days that Fred and George took off to go have fun they really appreciated having me around because that meant that they didn't have to do any ordering or accounting since it was well taken care of during the week. Usually on these days during the summer we would all go hang out at the Burrow and a couple times during the summer they closed for an extended time to go and scope out locations for the expansion that they wanted to start that fall. The final trip they took me with them.

Right after work after they told me that they wanted me to be there we all closed up the shop and left for Paris. I knew that I was going to have a good time but I never knew that it would be that great of a time.

We enter in to the French version of diagon alley to see that they have a couple spaces that would be suitable for what they wanted. Really they didn't want anything huge since it would just be a store with a small office/ apartment above. They didn't need a production/ experiment space since that is already covered in London so when they came across the space that was between the magical travel agency and their apothecary they immediately snatched it up and signed a lease agreement right away. It was the right size for what they needed. George being the business mind of things went back to the shop and started ordering everything that he knew it needed to open and started getting everything ready to open the new shop. Fred on the other hand just wanted to celebrate and thank me for all my hard work with a night on the town. This was never strange to me. Nothing the twins did was ever strange to me. After all I have known them for 7 years and life is never normal around them.

Right after George left, Fred and I checked in at the hotel. I was surprised to find out that they only booked a single room. Failing to (or most likely not able to) express that there was to be 3 adults sharing the hotel room. I guess I should have made that reservation. Thankfully it is not the first time I have had to share a bed with a Weasley male. Sadly the last time was with Ron and we were just keeping warm while we were on the run. This time however was different. This time I was nervous. I never shared a bed with any one unless I had a good reason for doing that. Maybe I was nervous because I would be sharing a bed with Fred.

Fred was always my favorite. He was sweet and quiet (unless he was with his twin). He reminded me a lot of what my dad was like.

After we had checked in we got freshened up and went to the lobby restaurant to have dinner and start celebrating. Being a wizard hotel it was easy to relax. Not having to think up what the muggle equivalent is for him made is really easy to relax and let the drinks that I partake in take full effect. In the back of my brain I threw caution to the wind and said what happens in Paris happens.

We had a lovely dinner and we both became visibly relaxed. We talked for hours about every topic under the sun. We barely recognized what time it was until the waiter came over and told us that they were about to close so we needed to leave. I looked at my watch and said "wow I cannot believe that we just sat for 7 hours and talked."

"I can" he replies " You make it very easy to lose track of time"

"Really? How so?"

"You know so much about so many topics and you listen to other's opinions. It also helps that you are not hard on the eyes"

I playfully bump in to him "you're not so bad yourself Fred."

We walk towards the elevator to get back to our room.

"How do you want to deal with the bed situation tonight?" I ask

"Well it is a big enough bed I am sure that we will not have an issue sleeping in the same bed."

He presses the up button and the doors to the elevator open. We get on the elevator and he presses the button to go to our floor. As the elevator takes us up all of a sudden the elevator stops and the lights turn off. I can tell it is a major power issue because I can hear the lights in the hallways and rooms turn off. I quietly panic as I am not good for long periods of time in small confined spaces since what happened last year. Fred is oblivious. Being a wizard hotel we couldn't just apparate out of the elevator since the management says that the elevator is an experience. I look around for an elevator phone to see if they have it connected to an emergency line. Sadly they do not have it connected. I start to panic more. I grab Fred's hand.

Quickly he looks at me and asks "What's wrong?"

"I am not good in small spaces. I need something to distract me."

"How am I to distract you?"

“I don't know. I am kinda in the middle of a meltdown."

"How about this" he takes my hand and spins me around and pulls me in to his body. He wraps his free hand around the back of my head. Leans down and kisses me on the lips. I feel his tongue wanting to make the kiss deeper. I let him in as I wrap my arms around his back and walk back to the nearest wall behind me. He presses in to me as I lean against the fabric and mirrored covered walls. He releases my lips and I quickly moan with pleasure as he kisses across my jaw to my ear and down my neck. "Is this helping? He quietly says as he starts kissing me across my neck.

"Mmhmm" I reply as I lean my head back to allow for this welcome distraction to continue.

He kisses his way back up to my other ear and whispers "Want me to stop?" I can only shake my head to say no. His lips come back to mine and I move my arms up to around his neck and tangle my fingers in to his mess of ginger hair. I feel one of his hands slide from my upper back down to my side to rest on my hip. I moan in to his mouth to encourage him to do more. He moves his hand from my hip down to my thigh and picks me up so I am no longer touching the ground. As he does this the elevator starts to move. He places me back on the ground and as it reaches our floor we separate and use the mirrors to become presentable in case there is someone on the other side of the door. We walk off the elevator in the direction of our room.

Quietly he asks "Was that just a distraction for you or do you want to really give this a go?"

Before I can verbalize my answer we reach our room and he opens the door. As I walk through it I grab his tie that was hanging loosely around his neck and pull him through the door as I walk backwards hoping that he would catch the hint. I let go of the tie as the door closes behind us.

I kick off my heels, drop my purse and start removing his jacket from his shoulders. I feel his large warm hands unzipping the back of my dress.

As we step backwards from the entry towards the bed we hear from the bed "what's going on here? miss me?"

I squeak with surprise and quickly turn so my back was towards Fred. I knew it was George but still we didn't expect to see him back tonight.

"Oh hi Georgie! Not much going on here. Just being a helpful sort." Fred replies even though I could tell that George knew exactly what was going on.

I grab my bag, headed to the bathroom and looked in to his eyes and mouthed 'what do we do?'

He shrugged but as he is just out of George's view line he leans in for a kiss and I willingly give it to him.

I walk in the bathroom and cast a silencing charm on the room and immediately start talking myself down from the mental ledge I was on.

I quickly get changed in to the yoga pants and t shirt that I had brought because it was just supposed to be a business trip with the twins. I throw my hair up in to a messy bun and brush my teeth to get ready for bed.

As I am rinsing the last of the toothpaste out of my mouth I hear a knock at the door "you almost done in there?" even through a door I can tell that it is Fred.

I open the door and say "Ya, sure I am done in here." I grab my bag and go to leave to the bathroom and Fred holds me in the room and closes the door and throws up his own silencing charm on the room.

"I just wanted to say that I really enjoyed our night up until George ruined it for us. I would love to keep exploring this path with you but I understand if you want to go back to just being friends." He quickly spills out.

"I would love to see where you and I go but do remember that I will not always be around as much as I am now." I reply as I wrap his tie that is still hanging around his neck around my hand and pull his lips closer to mine. I quickly lick his lips with my tongue.

As I let go of his tie he smiles and quickly kisses my lips. "I promise that even if I have to book us a room for a couple hours we will pick tonight up right before where George had surprised us"

I smile and say "you better" then I leave quickly and before turning the corner to face George I take a deep breath to calm down from all the emotions that are swirling around inside me.

As I turn the corner George is laying on the bed and before I get a single word out he says "Hey lover-girl" as he wiggles his eyebrows

I laugh because it looks ridiculous. As I cross the room to the couch on the other side of the room I cannot help but to laugh. "You know you are a prat right? Yes you are a hilarious prat but still a prat none the less."

He sits up on the bed "Prat? Why would I be a prat?" In a sarcastic tone

"Well first you apparate out of here when it could have waited till this business vacation was over. I thought you wanted to see muggle Paris with me and see why it is such a magical place to a muggle. We stayed at the restaurant talking so that you could have found us easily and so you didn't miss anything. And second you scare the living shit out of me when we came in. You know I am still a little jumpy from what had happened this past year"

"I'm sorry that I scared you that much but if I didn't I would never have learned that you and Fred are a lot closer to each other than I thought. Good thing you saved him, huh?"

"Saved me? What do you mean saved me?" Fred came around the corner "How did Hermione save me?"

"How come he doesn't remember that I blocked the avada George? He thanked me after we won and everything." sitting on the couch trying to control my frustrations from this entire situation.

"Well he was having nightmares about almost being killed and so I only took away his memory from that point till after he thanked you. So to him it was just that he blacked out. That way he could sleep at night and I didn't have to listen to him thrash about in his room every night" George admitted

"I thank you for getting rid of the cause of the nightmares but I would have gotten over it eventually. It's only been a couple months since it happened." Fred scolds his brother. “George, can you leave the room for a bit I need to talk to Hermione alone.”

“Sure, I am sorry that I have upset you with learning about it this way.”

“It`s not that I am just needing to just get the full story and I don`t want to corrupt your mind with all the details again as well.”

George walks out the door and as soon as the door closes Fred puts up a silencing charm and wards.

“Do you really want to know what happened or just need something else?” I ask him with a seductive grin on my face

“I have one question about it but mostly I need something else. Now the question I have is did you truly not know that he did that to me?”

“I swear on the first kiss that you and I had that I didn’t know that he had done that. I fully believed that you knew that you remembered that night. It is just a topic that I don’t like to talk about and no one wants to remember anything about that night aside from Voldemort’s demise.”

“Good now on to the other reason why I wanted him to leave. As you can probably tell at this moment I am not very good with controlling my self around you since the elevator. I need to finish what we started before I explode.” He grabs my hand, pulls me from the couch, and in an attempt to prevent myself from crashing in to him I have my hands on his firm chest and he pulls me closer to him by tangling his fingers in my tied up hair. Our lips meet and I cannot hold back any longer. I know I must have him this instant. I find the hem of his shirt and pull it up and over his head. He then grabs my shirt and removes it. As soon as he does that his eyes move from looking at my face to my breasts. His hands remove my hair tie and as my curls fall down his hands follow down to where he is looking. I can feel my nipples hardening at the mere thought of his touch and as soon as his hands grasp my sensitive breasts I start to lose it a little. Not enough that he sees but enough that I want his touch more. I find the edge of his pajama pants and remove them from his solid body. He sits on the edge of the bed and looks up in to my eyes for permission to let him take me fully. He almost rips my pants right off of me. I then feel his hands grab my waist and lift me on to the bed and as he climbs on top of me he whispers to me “let me know if you don’t like something. I cannot learn if you do not teach.” He kisses my cheek then my neck and slowly he makes his way down my body and before his lips touch my core I feel him lightly blow a bit of air on my clit. It sends a shockwave through me. I barely can think straight at that moment. The tip of his tongue lightly brushes my clit and I can tell that it will not take much to make me break. No one not even Ron could ever make me nearly cum with only barely touching me and a light lick from his tongue.

“mmmmmm Fred much more of that and you will have been successfully given me my first orgasm.” I say as I uncontrollably arch my back as I feel it get closer and closer.

“Let go baby let this first one be my proper thanks to you for anything that you have done for me before tonight.” He breaths out sending heat to my already supercharged core.

As his tongue barely touches my clit he extends his arms up towards my breasts. He grabs hold of both my nipples and that became the first undoing. I can tell he is pleased that he was able to give me a release without penetration. He then extends the waves of pleasure and amplifies it by exploring my body with his long fingers. I feel him enter me and touch me so deeply that I cannot hold back my moans.

“Fred… oh my Gods… Fred… Oh baby… that’s right, add another in there…Oh… YES FRED…oh baby that was amazing!" I barely am able to move a muscle but I want more. I want to make him feel the same way he made me. I summon the strength to take control as he comes up to kiss my lips as I come down from my high. I pull him close to me and roll him on to his back. I start kissing down his body. He wants to take back control but he knows that I won't let him just yet. I look up at him as I grab hold of his large cock. "Oh baby I don't know if this is going to fit. Should we see if it does?" He nods as I climb over top it and hold it still to get the tip inside my still wet opening. Slowly I slide on to him. He lets me go at my own pace so that I can be sure that he can have me completely. Once I am on him I lean down and give him a kiss on his lips. I never knew that I could be this full. I get adjusted to this fullness. I start to ride him. I know that doing this is driving him insane and eventually he would take it over. I lean against his body as a signal that I am ready for him to take over. He holds me tight to him and rolls me back on to my back and starts thrusting me hard and I can feel another orgasm coming. I hold on and unlike anything else I have ever felt before I just knew that I had to let go right then. The moment my body lets go I knew it would be his undoing as well. I never knew I could feel every ripple, every bump, every movement that took place. I nearly blacked out from the extreme high that I got from that orgasm. I knew he was nearly at the end of his. He was slowing down and as he laid down beside me breathing hard. I look over at his face and smile. 

He smiled back at me and said “Wow, love that was amazing. How about we get cleaned up and let George in again?”

“Do we have to? Can’t he just sleep outside for one night just to punish him for being a royal prat?”

“I cannot be that mean to him. Maybe he can sleep on the couch tonight and we will fix the sleeping arrangements tomorrow.”

“Fine. Let’s get cleaned up now.” 

I finally open the door to let him back in and he falls back on to the floor at my feet and he opens his eyes

“Took you guys long enough. What did you go in to great detail or were ya just snogging this entire time?” George says as he gets to his feet

“None of your business George. You are taking the couch tonight. We will get a better room tomorrow.” I reply

“Oh the lovers are sharing the bed tonight huh?” 

“Go take a look at the set up will you?”

He walks in to the room and sees that the bed has been split in two. Maybe only 6 inches apart but they were 2 separate beds indeed.

I look over at Fred who is already in his bed and smile.  
 


End file.
